


Jealousy

by Julinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julinette/pseuds/Julinette
Summary: Harry has a crush on Draco. Draco continues to ignore him so maybe making him jealous would work :)





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sits between Draco and Hermione. In front of him sit Blaise and Pansy. The 18 years-old Griffindor grins slightly at the thought of the last few weeks. When he and Hermione came back for their 8th year in order to get their NEWTS he hadn’t imagine he would befriend his rivals. He never would have thought of spending time with them, enjoying their company and be happy about it. Only Draco had apologized. Pansy as well even if Harry suspected she was forced by Draco. And Blaise just laughed.

Surprisingly Hermione seems okay with them hanging out. Especially since they spend all their time in the library, studying. As for Harry, he developed quite a crush on Draco and doesn’t know what to do with it. At times he thinks it’s mutual but the git is so rude and unpredictable. He prefers not to act on it.

Harry sighs.

He looks at Hermione, hoping he would distract her enough to offer a walk outside. But only her eyes move rereading her potion essay for Slughorn. He turns his head, staring at Draco and his beautiful blonde hair, his gorgeous aquiline nose and his pink…very very very pink lips. The boy sighs one more time and blinks. He shakes his head as if it would make Draco disappear.

He hears someone clear their throat. He looks up and his eyes meet Blaise’s. He frowns rapidly when he sees the boy smirking.

“Harry” Blaise whispers.

He can feel Draco moving beside him.

“Blaise”.

“Are you bored ?”

“Hum…yes actually, out of my fucking mind.”

“Would you like to have a walk with me ?”

Harry can see Draco’s head looking up and glaring at Blaise. He doesn’t know what it means but his heart beats faster now and his hands are sweaty.

“I really need to get some fresh air. I’m suffocating here. And I can see you feel the same. So ?”

“Well…”

“Potter, relax, it’s not a proposal. Just a walk. Yes or no ?” Blaise says.

“Okay”.

“Fantastic”.


	2. Chapter 2

When they close the door behind them, Blaise turns towards Harry.

“So the rumor has it that you know where the kitchens are.”

Harry snorts. Blaise and Ron are so alike in so many ways. It surprised him at first and continues to amaze him everyday. And now it appears they share the same love for food.

“Well, yes. I do.”

“I really want a hot chocolate and a piece of pie.”

Harry laughs.

“Okay then, let’s go.”

They walk in silence for quite some time. Wandering in the corridors just remind them of their loved ones. The ghosts of the war they fought. Even if they were in different sides they respect each other’s grief.

Because of the holidays, the castle is almost empty. It even feels more haunted than before.

“So…” Blaise starts.

“Yes ?”

“So, Draco”.

“Draco ? My name is Harry. I’m disappointed, I really thought you knew my name by now.” Harry says sarcastically in order to avoid the topic.

“Don’t think I’m blind or worse, stupid. I can see the way you two look at each other.”

“I do not…I don’t….” Harry stops suddenly when he realizes what Blaise really said. “In what way Draco looks at me ?”

Blaise smirks but doesn’t answer.

“Okay. Fine. I admit it. I like him. Are you happy ?” The black-haired boy says. “I didn’t think he reciprocated though.”

“Because you’re dense, Potter.”

“Thank you, Zabini. You’re so nice. I can’t believe I spent all these years without being friends with you. Clearly a mistake.” 

Sarcasm was always the best way to deal with a slytherin.

“Clearly.”

They stop talking for a few seconds. Harry’s eyes stare at the floor trying to figure out what Blaise meant.

“Does he really ?” He finally says.

“What ?”

“Look at me the way I look at him.”

Blaise smiles widely, happy to have fed his curiosity.

“Well, one thing I can promise you is that he’s now planning to murder me. The glare he gave me just before we got out of the library didn’t leave much to the imagination. I took his precious Potter just in front of him and he will make me pay. That git is pretty possessive with what’s his.

“I’m not his.” Yet, he thought.

“Tell him that.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they return to the library, full of hot chocolate and pie, Draco has disappeared. Hermione and Pansy sit next to each other now and are reading the same book. Harry frowns when he sees them so close, their arms brushing and their heads touching. He takes a look around trying to spot Draco but he’s nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Draco ?” He asks.

“Oh. He left just after you guys went for your walk. He looked pretty upset but wouldn’t tell us what it was about.” Hermione says.

Blaise raises an eyebrow and looks at Harry. The boy winces. He takes his books and his bag and quickly makes his way out of library. He looks for him in the 8th year common room and in the potion empty classroom (his favorite spot), but he couldn’t find him. Even if it’s December and it’s freezing, Harry goes to the Quidditch field where he finds Draco sitting cross-legged on the dirty ground. Something must be really wrong if snobbish Draco has put his beautiful arse in the mud.

“Hey” Harry says.

Draco looks up. His jaw clenches when he sees Harry. His grey eyes darkens and his shoulders stiffen.

“What do you want Potter ? I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh it’s Potter again. I thought we were past it. Last time I checked you were calling me Harry.”

“As I said, I’m not in the mood.”

Harry sits in front of him making theirs knees touch.

“What are you upset about ?” The boy wanted to play it Gryffindorly but he first needed to give Draco a chance to tell him himself.

“Nothing”.

“It’s not nothing if it makes you sad”.

“Nothing for you to worry about”.

“Draco…”

“Harry, mind your own business okay ?” Draco stands up and starts walking fast towards the castle.”

“It is my business.”

Harry runs and stops in front of Draco, blocking the way.

“It is my business, Draco.”

“How so?”

“I like you”.

“What ?”

“Are you upset because I went for a walk with Blaise ?”

“What ?”

“Are you deaf ?”

“I’m not. You don’t make any sense, Potter.”

“then tell me why you’re upset, Malfoy.”

Both boys go silence for a moment.

“I like you” Harry repeats. “It’s been weeks. I wanted to tell you but didn’t know how you would react and I wasn’t ready to lose our friendship.”

“Why ?”

“Why what ?”

“Why do you like me ?”

“That is a very good question.” Harry frowns.

“I don’t deserve to be liked or loved by anyone after what I did during the war. The fact that you wanted to be friends with me is still beyond me. But now, you say you like me. But clearly, you just want sex. Because a relationship with me would ruin your reputation for ever. It would turn people against you. Surely you don’t want that. And…” Draco says fast, his voice shaking.

But before he could finish his sentence, Harry had taken his chin into his hand and pressed his lips on Draco’s, kissing him softly.

“I don’t care about what people think. I couldn’t care less about my reputation. I don’t do casual. I like you and I want you. Not for a day or for a week. I want you forever because you’re gorgeous and fascinating. And even if you have done terrible things in the past, you’re still trying to make amends and be a better person.”

“Okay”. Draco says, weakly.

“Don’t you wanna say you like me too ?”

Draco snorts.

“In your dreams.” he replies and pulls Harry for another kiss.


End file.
